


Escape Plans

by Kate_MacKay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_MacKay/pseuds/Kate_MacKay
Summary: When Peter and Mantis are captured by Kree Purists, the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy must rescue them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on this site. I hope I'm not screwing something up.

CHAPTER ONE:

“A Nova Corps transport crashed on Meguma. It was on a diplomatic mission to the provincial capital,” Quill informed the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who were gathered around the large table in the galley of the _Quadrant_. “We’re four hours away. The closest Nova ships are twenty-four, so Nova Prime asked us to check it out and evacuate any survivors as a favour.”

“We are not equipped as a medical facility,” Drax noted.

“But in a crash, the faster survivors are rescued, the better,” Gamora countered.

Rocket focused on something else. “A favour?” he questioned incredulously. “Favours don’t pay for…”

“I am Groot.”

“You say that now, but what if you want to go to college?” the raccoon countered.

Peter interrupted, “As a favour and 100,000 units.”

“Shoulda demanded double that,” Rocket grumbled. “Everything about Meguma sucks. It’s a Kree province, there’s these giant bugs in the forest…”

“The sky’s orange,” Kraglin added. “Jus’ somethin’ weird about an orange sky.”

“And there’s the Kree,” Rocket repeated.

“You already said that.” Peter didn’t hide his impatience.

“It’s worth repeating,” the raccoon insisted. “The Kree Purists want us dead.”

Sitting next to Drax, Mantis watched everything carefully. New to the team and social interaction in general, she watched the discussion intently, then questioned, “Why do the Kree on the planet not search for survivors?”

“’Cause most Kree hate Xandarians,” Rocket explained.

Peter elaborated, “There’s a peace treaty between the governments, but that doesn’t mean they willingly help each other.”

“Hell, the Kree Purists probably shot down the transport and killed any survivors,” Rocket added.

Quill didn’t say it, but he agreed. The fact it was a diplomatic transport would mean nothing to the more fanatic Kree. They would be thrilled to kill some Xandarians.

“We have to at least check if there are survivors,” Gamora decided.

“And perhaps battle some Kree,” Drax added enthusiastically.

Rocket shrugged. “I won’t turn down 100,000 units, even if it means setting foot on Meguma.”

Kraglin felt the same. He hated the planet’s weird orange sky, but it was a lot of units. He looked to Quill. “So what’s the plan, Capt’n?”

* * *

Rocket sensed it first. The crash site was wrong. The debris field was wrong. The wreckage of the transport was wrong. “Quill?”

Peter stopped where he had a good view of the crashed ship. It rested on its side. Twisted metal and downed trees lay strewn about. Scattered flames still danced in some places. “Rocket, you see that damage to the hull?” he asked quietly.

“Uh-huh. That’s from heavy weapons fire. Looks like I was right.”

Quill turned to the rest of the team that was approaching behind them. He waved them back. “Get to the _Quadrant_! Run!”

As soon as the order was issued, all Hell broke loose. Kree materialised from all corners of the dense forest. Drax drew his blades and bellowed a war cry before he leapt into battle. Gamora moved gracefully, like a beautiful, deadly ballerina clearing a pathway of escape back to their ship. Peter would never tire of watching her, whether she was fighting enemies mercilessly or tucking Groot into bed gently. But he had no time to admire her. He drew his blasters, covered their retreat, and began to seriously worry.

There were a lot of Kree.

Too many.

And then things got worse.

Mantis tripped over a root and stumbled to her knees. Rocket glanced back, but Peter waved him on. He shot two approaching Kree as he grabbed Mantis’ arm, hauled her to her feet, and pulled her with him through the forest towards the ship.

More Kree Purists appeared, blocking their path. Peter pulled the trigger of his gun and… nothing happened. Dropping Mantis’ hand, he drew his other blaster like an Old West gunslinger and shot two of the Purists before that weapon was also empty.

Quill stood tall, trying to keep Mantis behind him, offering her what little protection he could. He swallowed hard when he realised the Kree were not trying to kill him. That meant they wanted him a prisoner, which might just be worse than death. The Kree were renowned for their sadistic tortures and he had no doubt they had several planned for him.

His eyes searched for an escape as two dozen Kree surrounded him. One reached for Mantis. Peter moved swiftly, clubbing the man over the head with his empty blaster and shoving a second one out of the way.

“Run, Mantis!” Quill ordered, pushing her in the direction of the _Quadrant_. He continued to fight, punching one Kree and connecting an elbow to another’s face, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose.

And then he was overwhelmed. A rock-hard fist caught him in the ribs. Another glanced off his jaw. Struggling against overwhelming odds, Peter threw someone to the ground and kicked another in the balls. He hoped he was providing enough distraction for Mantis to escape. Then a shock stick was jabbed into his back and the painful burst of electricity dropped him to his hands and knees.

The Kree surrounding him began to kick him mercilessly and he curled in on himself, trying to protect his ribs and head.

“Stop!” a deep, commanding voice demanded. “Get him up!”

Quill’s arms were wrenched painfully behind his back as he was dragged to his feet. His heart sank when he saw Mantis held by two Kree. At least she looked unharmed, but he hated the look of utter fear on her face.

A tall Kree, even taller than Peter, with black paint decorating his cheeks, strode forward. Just from his demeanour, it was obvious he was in command. He stopped in front of Mantis and studied her curiously. “I do not know you. Who are you?”

“I am Mantis. I am an ugly pet,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Hmm…” The Kree commander seemed slightly confused by her response. “We will bring her with us.” He turned to Quill. “I know who you are, Star-Lord.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever met,” Peter replied. “What do I call you, other than asshole?”

The Kree leader frowned angrily and fury showed in his pale eyes. For an instant, Quill thought he would be punched a few times, but instead the commander stated, “I am Sabak, leader of the Kree who remain true and pure to the values of our people. You and your friends killed Ronan. You killed a patriot, a hero. And so you shall die… eventually. First, we need you to lure the rest of your friends to us. Then…” he chuckled maliciously. “Then we will take our time making you regret your actions and finding justice for Ronan!”

The rest of the Kree shouted an exuberant agreement.

“Bring him,” Sabak ordered. “We need him alive, but I do not mind if he is damaged.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

Rocket scrambled onto the _Quadrant_ and hit the button to close the hatch as angry Kree entered the clearing where the ship had landed. Energy pulses from their weapons hit the hull. “Go, Kraglin! Get us outta here!” he shouted towards the bridge.

“No!” Gamora vetoed. “Where’s Quill?”

“Go, Kraglin!” the raccoon ordered again. “We can’t rescue Quill if we’re all captured,” he stated as more blaster fire was concentrated on the _Quadrant_ from the Kree Purists outside.

This time Kraglin obeyed and the ship lifted off.

Gamora’s hand rested on the hilt of her blade threateningly. “What happened to Peter?” she demanded angrily.

“And Mantis?” Drax added, crossing his massive arms across his chest.

Rocket looked at both his teammates with his paws raised in self-defense. “They were right behind me! I swear! Quill stopped to help Mantis and told me to keep going. Then suddenly they were surrounded by Kree.”

“I am Groot!”

“I did _not_ lose them! They were right behind me!” Rocket shouted, clearly distraught. “I wouldn’t willingly leave Quill.” His voice softened. “I definitely wouldn’t leave him to the Kree.”

The raccoon did not need to elaborate. Everyone knew the legendary sadism of the Kree Purists.

After setting the _Quadrant_ on autopilot to orbit the planet, Kraglin joined the group. Although they had been friendly and welcoming, he still didn’t quite feel like one of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but he did not hesitate to speak freely among them. “So how’re we gonna get the capt’n back?”

“They’ve gotta have some sort of base where they’d take them,” Rocket stated.

“Scanners should be able to find it,” Gamora added, hurrying towards the bridge.

* * *

 “That’s gotta be where they’ve taken Quill and Mantis,” Rocket said as he studied the image of a walled compound on the large viewscreen in the _Quadrant’s_ dining area.

“There’s a lot of Kree there,” Kraglin observed. “And only four of us.”

Groot jumped up and down angrily on the table and complained, “I am Groot!”

“That’s right! There’s five of us,” Rocket agreed. “And I might just need you for my plan.” Before he could elaborate, an incoming call began blinking on the viewscreen.

Gamora answered it.

A grim-looking Kree with black paint decorating his blue face did not bother with a pleasant greeting. “Gamora, traitor. I am Sabak of the true, pure Kree. We have your ‘Star-Lord’. If you wish to see him again, you and the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ will meet me at the co-ordinates I am transmitting to negotiate his release. We will meet in forty-eight hours, or I will begin sending him to you. In pieces.” The screen went blank.

“They don’t want to negotiate,” Rocket observed. “They want us.”

Drax nodded. “The Kree, for all their failings, do know how to keep a blood vendetta.” The big man seemed oddly pleased by this disconcerting fact.

Gamora looked uncharacteristically worried. “We must get Peter and Mantis back.”

Rocket checked the Kree transmission. “Yeah, this message came from there. That’s definitely where they’re holding Quill and Bug-Girl.” He brought the image of the compound back onto the screen and smiled confidently. “I’ve broken out of twenty-three prisons. ‘Bout time I broke _into_ one. I have a plan.”

* * *

The Kree compound was all cold, dark concrete, iron, and steel. Mantis stood at the thick metal bars of her cell, a horrified expression on her face. She could see Quill, his wrists shackled with a heavy chain that was secured to a hook welded into a dark iron crossbeam in the ceiling. His arms were pulled uncomfortably above his head and left him vulnerable to the two Kree who were beating him while Sabak watched.

Quill caught Mantis’ eyes and despite the blood running down his face from a cut above his left eye, he smiled and winked. Then another fist caught him that split his lip. He grunted and spat the blood from his mouth. He was aiming at the one who had hit him, but the man moved and the gob of blood landed at Sabak’s feet.

“I thought Kree torture was supposed to be the worst in the galaxy,” Peter taunted brashly. “But I’ve had worse from the school bully when I was eight years old.”

Sabak’s pale eyes narrowed. “You might still be needed,” he growled. “We cannot afford to damage you too much… yet. That being said…” Without warning, he lashed out and punched Quill viciously in his unprotected ribs.

Peter sucked in a breath at the sudden pain. “…Been hit worse by a girl.” He couldn’t resist saying it with a smile as he remembered the first time he and Gamora met.

“Put him back in the cell,” Sabak ordered. “Soon, Star-Lord, you will be screaming, not smiling,” he promised before striding from the room.

Quill stifled a groan as his wrists were released from the shackles. His arms dropped bonelessly and his shoulders ached. He would have collapsed if the pair of Kree hadn’t caught him and dragged him to the cell. One opened the barred metal door while the other shoved him inside. Peter landed roughly on the hard concrete floor with a thud and a grunt of pain.

Both Kree laughed. “Wait until you see what we have planned for you,” one taunted.

The other added, “Wait until you feel it.”

Mantis knelt by Quill’s side as the door slammed shut with an ominous clang and they were left alone. With a gentle hand on his shoulder, she helped him slowly roll onto his back. She studied his face with concern. In addition to the cut across his eyebrow that trickled blood down the side of his face, his lip was bleeding and a bruise was beginning to show on his cheek. She was certain more bruises were hidden under his grey shirt. “Peter, you are hurt.”

“A little,” he acknowledged. “Been beat up worse a time or two when I was with the Ravagers.”

“I could ease your pain a little,” she offered.

Quill let out a soft grunt as he pushed himself to a sitting position against the cold concrete wall. “Does it hurt you, to take away my pain?”

Mantis pondered that a moment, trying to find a way to explain it. “No, but yes. It is not the pain you feel, not so… sharp, but I do feel your discomfort.”

“Then save your abilities for our escape.” Quill smiled reassuringly. “I have a plan.”


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot gathered at the edge of the dense forest looking towards the Kree compound. Kraglin waited with the _Quadrant_ , ready to pick them up at a nearby clearing as soon as they had rescued Peter and Mantis. Just after midnight, the orange sky had faded to a deep, dark green illuminated by quicksilver light from the planet’s twin moons and the dancing purple aurora.

Everyone ready?” Rocket asked. “Everyone know the plan?”

“I am Groot!” the small plant said excitedly.

“That’s right,” the raccoon replied with a touch of pride and far more gentleness in his voice than he had for anyone else. “You crawl into the drainpipe.”

“I am Groot!”

“Yes, it leads to the control room, where you’ll open the door for me.” Rocket looked to the other Guardians.

Gamora continued, “Once inside, you will be able to use their own equipment to locate Peter and Mantis and lock down parts of the compound, preventing the Kree from moving around easily.”

“But still leaving some for us to battle,” Drax said with satisfaction. “We will find Mantis and Quill and bring them home.”

Gamora nodded. She clipped on a small communicator. “I am on frequency 2. Do you read, Kraglin?”

“Ready to get the capt’n back, ma’am,” his voice replied clearly.

Rocket turned on his own communicator and checked it. “This’ll work,” he assured with his usual confidence. “Come on, Groot. Time for a rescue.” When he turned from his friends, his confident expression faded.

* * *

“Sabak has a plan to capture all of you,” the Kree warrior who entered the prison chamber told Peter and Mantis. “He’s even developed special grenades for that green traitor. They will disable her body modifications, at least for a while. At least long enough for us to enjoy her weakness. She will not heal, but will feel all the pain we inflict.” He laughed.

Peter ground his teeth together. He wanted to put a fist into the man’s face for threatening Gamora, but he needed to stick with his plan, so he lay still on the cold floor.

Mantis fidgeted uncomfortably, twisting the fingers of one hand around the fingers of the other. She feared she would be a disappointment. No one had ever trusted her like Quill did now and she wasn’t sure why. She had served his father. She was nothing like the other members of his team who were extremely capable and frightening in a fight. She was… She wasn’t actually sure where she fit in. She just knew Peter had been welcoming and accepting, he didn’t dwell on her past or her inexperience, and he needed her now.

If she did not do this right, they would not escape. If they did not escape, she was certain Quill would be the one to suffer.

“My friend,” Mantis said desperately to the Kree warrior as she gestured to Quill’s crumpled form on the dark stone floor. “My friend needs help!”

“We did not beat him that much.”

“He has not moved,” Mantis replied. “I am not sure he is breathing.”

The Kree growled with impatience, but remembered how Sabak had insisted the Terran be kept alive to see the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy captured and experience the most creative Kree tortures.

As he approached the cell, Mantis begged, “Please hurry!” She reached through the bars and touched his bare blue forearm. “Sleep…” she suggested gently.

Instantly, the warrior’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

Peter winced as he pushed himself to his feet and numerous bruises complained about the movement. Brushing aside the discomfort, he grinned. “Good job, Mantis!”

The praise made her smile awkwardly despite her fear.

Pulling the Kree closer to the cell, it did not take long for Quill to find his access card to open the barred door. He hurried out, stopping at a table to recover his confiscated weapons. He made sure both were fully charged, then looked to Mantis. “Ready?”

She nodded enthusiastically, making her antennae bob. “What is the next part of the plan?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m making this up as I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband and I will be taking a short holiday to our cabin for a week or so. We have sketchy internet there, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update until we get back. Please stay tuned. This story is completely written, I just need to type it and post it.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Rocket scaled the wall to the compound with Groot clinging to his shoulder. According to everything he could see, this was a tiny blind spot for the compound’s surveillance equipment. A tiny sliver of a blind spot, but one he hoped he could exploit.

Once on the ground in the compound, Rocket watched Groot make his way to the control building. He followed more slowly and more carefully. Groot was small enough that it was unlikely he would be noticed moving through the tufts of green and yellow grass. Rocket, on the other hand, needed to ensure he was not detected. Moving on all fours and staying in what he hoped was the security blind spot and as much shadow as possible, he crept forward. If he was seen, he could hope they believed he was a simple animal.

Glancing forward, he could no longer see Groot and hoped that meant the baby tree was following instructions. One never really knew with Groot.

Foul-smelling water trickled from the drain pipe Groot was supposed to enter. He didn’t want to go in. He didn’t like small spaces. They reminded him too much of what had happened not long ago on Ego. But he had to. He had to rescue Peter and Mantis.

With a look of disgust, Groot stepped into the nasty water and began crawling up the small drain. It seemed like forever moving through the tiny, dark, smelly space when finally dim light and the sound of Kree voices reached the tiny plant. Only a little farther and he was directly under the drain’s grate.

One of the Kree inside the control centre paced as he complained about the boredom of the night shift. He stopped, the heel of his big black boot on top of the drain. “All I am saying is that the others get the glory of capturing Star-Lord. We get to sit here all night.”

“All you do is complain,” another voice stated. “Sit down and watch your monitors. What if Star-Lord’s friends try a rescue?”

“Here?” Three voices laughed as though that was the most ridiculous thought ever. The boot over the drain finally moved away.

His large eyes showing his fear, Groot slowly slid the drain cover aside. No one noticed. The tiny tree pulled himself from the pipe and tiptoed towards the door. Still no one reacted. Extending vines from his hands, Groot gripped the doorknob.

And someone noticed. “Hey!”

Groot yanked open the door.

Rocket stood ready on the other side, his favourite weapon in his hands and a snarling smile on his face. He pulled the trigger before the Kree could react.

All the Kree in the control room fell in seconds. Sparks shot out of a control console where one of them spilled a strange blue-glowing beverage as he fell. Rocket spared a brief second to hope that console wasn’t vital before he kicked the door shut and hopped onto a chair to quickly survey the setup.

“Good job, Groot,” he said as the small flora climbed onto his shoulder. Rocket’s deft fingers were already changing settings as he took control of the Kree compound. He disabled alarms, locked sleeping Kree in their barracks, and searched for the location of a cell block where Quill would be imprisoned.

“The gate’s unlocked, Gamora,” he informed over his communicator. “You can take out the guards. They won’t be getting any backup.” Seconds later, one of the monitors showed her and Drax entering the compound.

“Where’s Quill?”

“I’m working on it.”

“I am Groot! I am Groot!”

Rocket looked to the monitor that his small friend was excitedly pointing at. “What the Hell?” He watched Peter leading Mantis down a hallway. He held a blaster in one hand, Mantis’ hand in the other. He moved warily, his eyes searching for Kree and an escape route.

“You’re not gonna believe this,” Rocket said over the communicator, “but Quill’s escaped and he’s got Mantis with him. I’ll have ‘em head your way. Stay put.”

“Is he all right?” Concern was obvious in Gamora’s voice.

Rocket switched surveillance cameras as Quill entered another hallway. “Yeah, he’s fine,” he replied, choosing not to mention the blood on Peter’s face. After flicking a few switches on the console, Rocket asked, “Quill, can you hear me?”

Peter stopped suddenly, confusion obvious on his face when he heard his friend’s voice over the loudspeaker. “Rocket?”

“Quill, listen. There’s no mic in the room, so I can’t hear you. If you can hear me, nod.”

He nodded, but was still confused.

“I’m in the compound control centre…”

“I am Groot!” the young plant interrupted enthusiastically.

“Yeah, Groot helped get me here,” Rocket elaborated. “Gamora and Drax are nearby. I’ll tell you how to get to them and then we’re all getting the Hell outta here and staying away from Kree provinces!”

“What about the Kree?” Peter asked. “There’s a lot of them here.”

Rocket saw him speaking and reminded with annoyance, “I told you, I can’t hear you, you idiot! Now trust me and listen to my instructions.”

* * *

“Quill and Mantis are headed your way,” Rocket informed Gamora and Drax, who were waiting in a storage yard piled high with crates of supplies. “The cell block is due north of your position. You should be able to see them as they cross that open area just in front of you. As soon as you get together, run for the ship. I’ll keep the gate open and me and Groot’ll be right behind you.”

Rocket watched Peter and Mantis on the security cameras as they followed the instructions he had given them. But then he noticed something else. A warning light blinking on the control panel. “Oh, shit!”


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

  
“I am Groot?”

“I can’t! I can’t lock down that building!” Rocket exclaimed. Cameras and alarms were fully functional around the long open area bathed in bright moonlight that Peter and Mantis had to cross. He couldn’t even lock down the two closest buildings. The raccoon punched a few buttons with no result. He moved frantically to the control console covered with the sticky blue beverage. As soon as Rocket tried to use it, more sparks erupted and a few flames appeared. He didn’t have to say the hundred different expletives that came to mind, his expression showed every one of them.

“Guys, we got a problem!” he informed Gamora and Drax. “I got a building I can’t lock down.”

“What?!” Gamora questioned with alarm.

“You might have a mess of Kree to deal with real soon!” Rocket warned.

“I am Groot,” he said optimistically.

“Yeah. Let’s hope every Kree is sleepy and doesn’t notice their prize prisoner escaping.” Rocket’s hands itched to pick up his weapon and join the fight he knew was inevitable. But he also knew he needed to keep communications in the compound jammed and as many Kree as possible locked and isolated in their quarters. For that, he needed to stay where he was in the control centre.

“I am Groot?”

“We are helping them.” But Rocket couldn’t deny he wished he was in the midst of the action.

* * *

Peter looked towards where Gamora and Drax were supposedly waiting for him. It was a good spot. Metal crates and containers of supplies were stacked in a semi-organised fashion, creating chaotic patches of shadow and making definite shapes more difficult to see in the darkness. But there was a long, open, exposed distance to get there, bathed in silver moonlight and purple aurora.

“Are you ready to run?” Peter asked Mantis.

“I am ready to leave this place as fast as possible.” Her expression was fearful, but she was obviously not going to let that fear control her.

Quill smiled reassuringly. “Then run for those crates of supplies. I’ll cover you.”

After the first few steps into the open, unprotected area, everything seemed fine. Mantis was running fast. Quill was right behind her and began to believe they would make their escape unnoticed. Just as that hope flared, there was a shout of alarm.

More Kree voices and angry shouts quickly joined the first. Then blaster fire began. Quill returned fire with both his weapons, trying to keep himself between Mantis and the Kree. Suddenly, Gamora was at his side, pulling him behind a crate. Drax was there, too. He stood protectively in front of Mantis while using a massive rifle Rocket had made him. He laughed heartily as its charges exploded among the Kree and sent them scrambling for cover.

The expression of relief on Gamora’s face quickly turned to anger. “Rocket said you were fine!”

“I am!”

“Your face says otherwise!” She gripped his chin and tilted his head so she could better see the bleeding cut across his eyebrow and darkening bruise on his cheek. “Where else are you hurt?”

“Later, when we’re not in an epic battle!” Quill leaned around the crate and fired a few rounds. “So what’s the escape plan?”

“Rocket is keeping the main gate open. He was supposed to lock down the Kree in their barracks and rooms.”

“Guess that didn’t work,” Peter said unhappily.

“Kraglin is waiting to pick us up,” Gamora continued. “We just need to get out of here.”

More explosions sounded over Drax’s joyful laughter.

“So the plan is run like Hell? Isn’t that what we do when we _don’t_ have a plan?”

Gamora’s responding expression was a combination of annoyance and unspoken affection. Quill saw that look often and it never ceased to stir his heart. Even when there were too many angry Kree closing in on them and blaster fire was exploding nearby. He smiled, but promptly winced when it tugged at his split lip.

“And what was your plan for escape?” Gamora questioned. She leaned around the crate to fire her rifle a few times.

“I was still working on it. Rocket interrupted me.”

The raccoon’s voice came over the communicator. “Kree are starting to break out of the other barracks. I can keep the doors locked, but I can’t stop them from breaking them down. You gotta get out now!”

“We’re going, Rocket,” Gamora replied.

“Drax!” Quill shouted. “Drax! Get to the ship!”

The big man looked disappointed.

“I mean it! Make sure Mantis gets back to the ship safely!” Peter wasn’t sure what their relationship was. Maybe they had their own unspoken thing or maybe they were just best friends, but he knew Drax would make sure she was safe.” “Go! Now! We’ll cover you!”

“It’s about to get real bad!” Rocket informed. An explosion sounded somewhere else in the compound. “We’re outta here!”

Weaving between the crates of supplies, Peter and Gamora fired a few shots back towards the Kree. They returned fire with something powerful, blasting apart the corner of one of the metal crates. Random parts and wires spilled to the ground from it.

“Too bad we can’t take a few of these with us. Rocket could play with that instead of picking apart our ship,” Peter commented.

“But I worry what he would build,” Gamora replied.

And then they were running again. They were at the edge of the storage yard. The main gate was in sight. Freedom and safety just beyond that…

An ominous black grenade landed just in front of them. Drax and Mantis were already beyond its range, but Gamora… Peter remembered what the Kree had taunted and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arm and pushed her between two large crates, using them and his body to shield her as the grenade exploded.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

Peter’s ears were ringing from the explosion. He was surprised he didn’t feel any pain. He was sure being that close to an exploding grenade should hurt. What bothered him more was the purple aurora fading as the dark sky became weird orange with daylight. Man, those colours clashed. And then blurry green was added to the mix. He blinked a few times and Gamora’s angry face came into focus. As his hearing returned, he heard laughter and shooting nearby. Drax must have come back to help.

“You fool!” Gamora growled as she knelt above him. “Lay still. You are hurt.”

“I’m fine.” Quill forced himself to sit up. The movement awakened stabbing pain at various places on his left side. “Or… maybe not.” He started listing to the side and would have slumped back to the gravel and blood strewn ground had Gamora not steadied him with a strong hand. Her dark eyes reflected worry. “That bad, huh?” Peter made the mistake of looking down at his body.

A piece of metal was embedded in his shoulder. Blood ran down his arm from a deep gash across his biceps. More red stained his torn grey shirt at the ribs and some shrapnel had also grazed his leg just above the knee. “Damn. That does hurt,” he commented as the shock wore off and pain became increasingly worse.

“Can you move?” Gamora asked. She didn’t wait for an answer, but pulled Quill’s right arm over her shoulders.

Peter looked from her to the increasing number of Kree Purists. “I kinda have to.”

Drax joyfully fired his high-powered weapon, but there was only so much he could do. Gamora dragged Quill to his feet. He groaned and staggered with her, trying to fire his blaster to help cover their retreat. He was certain they would be overwhelmed, that he would be tossed back into that cell to await torture…

A line of billowing white fire suddenly exploded between the Guardians and the Kree. Rocket, with Groot perched on his shoulder, appeared almost as if by magic.

“Told you I needed that part from the heater, Quill,” the raccoon said as he watched the wall of flames he had created. “But all you could do was bitch that your room was cold.”

“I am Groot!” the small flora exclaimed angrily as he tugged on Rocket’s ear and gestured at Peter.

The raccoon finally looked at Quill, his eyes widening as he noted Peter’s bloody clothes. “Shit! What happened? Never mind, we gotta go. You’re bleeding bad and that fire blocking the Kree will burn five minutes, tops, and that’s if I made it right.”

Gamora didn’t need to hear more. “Let’s go, Peter.” Holding Quill’s arm over her shoulders and wrapping her other arm around his lean waist, she helped him towards the clearing in the forest where Kraglin would be waiting with the _Quadrant_.

He struggled to keep up with Gamora’s pace. He wasn’t sure where Mantis was, but behind him he heard Rocket and Drax. They were shouting something, but he couldn’t make out the words. Quill was too focused on staggering over the uneven ground of the forest and trying not to lean too heavily on Gamora, despite how weak and exhausted he felt. He also struggled against the pain that had grown into a fiery inferno of agony and worsened with every step.

Gamora was concerned. And worried. Perhaps even a little frightened, although she would never admit that emotion to anyone (except possibly Peter). Peter, who foolishly, endearingly, always had to be the hero. She glanced at his face. Red blood was stark against his pale skin. Too much fresh blood stained his clothes and left a trail of scarlet drops behind them. She was surprised at his strength given his wounds. His jaw was set. His muscles were tense. For all the pain he must be in, Quill bore it stoically. While he was obviously fighting his weakness valiantly and trying not to lean too heavily on her, with each step he seemed to need her strength and steadying support more and more. His steps finally faltered and he nearly collapsed.

“Peter, we’re almost there,” she encouraged. When he didn’t respond, she asked, “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah… Almost there,” Quill mumbled.

And then Gamora felt her heart sink. She had no idea where they came from, but five heavily armed Kree Purists were headed their way. “Sorry, Peter,” she said as she dropped him, drew her blade, and leapt into action before the Kree realised what was happening.

Peter loved watching her fight, all beauty and deadly grace even against overwhelming odds. Fumbling with his blaster, he managed to prop himself on an elbow and aim. He blinked a few times to make sure his vision was clear and shot one of the Purists who tried to move behind Gamora. With a last slash of her sword, she finished the fight before it had really begun.

Gamora looked at Quill affectionately. He returned the expression. Behind the pain in his eyes was a look he reserved only for her.

Returning to his side, Gamora helped Quill stand. She could feel his body tremble, but with her support, he managed to stumble to his feet. By the time they staggered into the _Quadrant_ , he had given up trying not to lean on Gamora too much and focused all his remaining strength on just staying upright. His vision was fading at the edges as a fuzzy darkness encroached. He shook his head to try to clear it and instantly regretted the action as a sudden churning wave of dizziness hit him.

Gamora tightened her grip on him. “We’re going to the med bay. Don’t pass out until we get there.”

“I’ll try… No guarantee."

Running footsteps rang on the metal floor of the ship. “Every Kree Purist left alive is after us!” Rocket exclaimed.

Groot jumped from his shoulder and exclaimed, “I am Groot!”

“No, he’s not gonna die,” the raccoon replied. He looked at Peter. “Don’t make me a liar, Star-Munch!” He hurried towards the bridge, shouting, “Get us the Hell outta here, Kraglin!”

“Wait…” Quill demanded when Gamora tried to guide him towards the ship’s medical facilities. “Is everyone here? Mantis…?”

“I am here.”

“Drax?”

“Behind you, my friend.”

“Good,” Quill mumbled as he slumped against Gamora. He felt the ship lurch beneath his feet as it took off and carried them away from the Kree and towards safety. “Everyone’s OK…” he said softly to himself before darkness descended.

The last thing he heard was a frantic, “I am Groot!”


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Drax helped Gamora carry Quill to the med bay. Mantis and Groot followed with worried expressions. Peter mumbled and groaned softly as Gamora carefully stripped him down to his boxers. While she tried to remain impassive and clinical, she discovered she could not. This was Quill. The man who looked beyond her past and accepted her. The man who cared enough about her to patiently give her the space she needed, even when he so obviously craved affection. This was Peter, who shared intimate, even embarrassing stories with her. Because he had given her his trust… and his heart. And now he was hurt. From the looks of it, quite seriously.

Shrapnel from the grenade had cut deep into the flesh of his left arm, ribs, and leg. A twisted piece of metal was still lodged in the muscle of his shoulder. Gamora ran gentle fingers over the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen, tracing a particularly large, black bruise that decorated his torso.

“The Kree hit him repeatedly,” Mantis explained. “He… he diverted their attention from me. They chained him and hit him and promised torture later.” She looked distraught. “He would not let me take away his pain.”

Gamora nodded. It was what she had come to expect from Quill. For all his brash posturing, he had proven several times that he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect others.

Moving quietly for a man his size, Drax appeared at Gamora’s side, startling her. He gave her a basin of warm water and a soft cloth. “He is a brave warrior,” he complimented, “but he needs care.”

“Thank you. Perhaps you should take Groot from here,” she suggested. “Tending wounds can be unpleasant.”

Drax nodded and picked up Groot, but the diminutive tree complained, “I am Groot!”

With Rocket on the bridge, it was only a guess what he was saying.

“I will take good care of him,” Gamora promised.

“Quill is strong. He will be fine,” Drax assured as he carried the smallest Guardian from the room.

Gamora returned her attention to Quill. The first priority was to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds to assess their severity. They would likely need to be stitched and hopefully there were some medicines on board to help with the healing. Wetting the cloth in the water Drax had brought, Gamora began to clean the blood from Quill’s face, gently working around the deep gash across his eyebrow. Even seemingly unconscious, he grunted softly as she touched the tender skin. “Sorry,” she said sincerely, but continued.

Running steps sounded in the hall, but stopped abruptly as Kraglin skidded to a halt in the doorway of the med bay. “Rocket’s flying,” he said, gesturing vaguely towards the bridge. “He said Pete… the capt’n, was hurt. I fixed him up plenty of times when he was growin’ up and learned a bit about Terrans. Figured maybe I could help.”

“Please. I think he is hurt badly,” Gamora admitted.

The Ravager stepped to Quill’s side and studied his still form on the metal exam table. His eyes scanned the younger man’s battered body. “He’s taken worse beatings before, but it’s bad if Terrans lose too much blood. Clean him up real good. Leave the metal in. We’ll get that out together. I’ll get what I need to fix him up.”

Gamora was surprised. Kraglin usually wasn’t the sort to take charge. Yet one look at Quill in need and he was ready to step up. Since he seemed to know what he was doing, she resumed the task of cleaning the blood from Quill’s body.

Opening cabinets and drawers, Kraglin began to rummage through supplies. He set necessary items on a small metal tray. Holding up a purple vial containing a viscous liquid, he informed, “Never give him this. He’s allergic. Scared the Hell outta me and the capt’n when we thought we killed him with it.”

Concerned for Peter’s care, Gamora glared at the Ravager and declared sharply, “Perhaps someone else should…”

Kraglin waved away her concern. “That was just after we got him. I learned a lot about Terrans since then.” He fished around in the drawer and pulled out a black bottle. “Like this. Terrans almost always get fevers from infection when they’re hurt like this. Well, Pete did, anyway. This helps keep infection away.” He shook the bottle. It was less than half full. Kraglin swallowed hard. “Uh… Hope this is enough.” He looked through a few more drawers and cabinets, his movements becoming more desperate before he turned back to Gamora with an expression akin to fear. “We don’t got anything for pain, either. Nothing that works on a Terran, anyway.”

Gamora sighed with exasperation. “I thought you said you could help him!”

“I can!” Kraglin exclaimed. “I even took a bullet outta him once. But Yondu… he always made sure we had the meds to help Quill.” He looked at the floor with regret, refusing to meet Gamora’s dark eyes. “With Yondu… gone, I didn’t think to buy none of the stuff.”

Gamora realised their emotions were running high under the stressful situation and forced herself to calm down. She placed a hand on Kraglin’s arm. “Any of us, including Quill, could have thought of it. The blame is not yours. We will just have to do the best we can.”

Kraglin nodded. He was surprised how easily he had been accepted into the Guardians family and was still trying to get comfortable with the concept. He threaded a needle and set it on the metal tray with the other supplies he had gathered. “I know how to stitch him up,” he assured. “First time was years ago. His first solo mission for Yondu. There was this Brevarian bounty hunter…” the Ravager paused. “I think I’ll let Pete tell the story.” He refocused his attention to Quill’s wounds. “I’m gonna pull the metal from his shoulder, you cover it and push down hard to stop the blood. Ready?”

Gamora nodded.

Kraglin yanked the jagged shrapnel from Quill’s shoulder.

Peter, who seemed to have fallen into a deep state of unconsciousness, jolted awake. With a surprising explosion of strength, he punched Kraglin in the jaw, then collapsed back against the examination table with a groan.

Instantly, Gamora was holding Peter still. She pressed clean bandages firmly against his bleeding shoulder and tried to soothe him by resting her other hand gently on his cheek. “I know it hurts, Peter, but we’re trying to help.”

He mumbled something unintelligible in reply as his eyes slipped shut again.

Kraglin blinked a few times and rubbed his jaw before standing up from where he had fallen to the floor. “I shoulda seen that comin’,” he admitted. “Never did like anyone tendin’ to him.”

Mantis stepped from the corner where she had been watching while trying to remain out of the way. “Perhaps… If you would permit it… I could make him sleep until all of this is done.” She looked from Gamora to Kraglin and back again, seeking approval.

Gamora did not hesitate to agree. She wanted to spare Quill as much pain as possible.

Kraglin was not about to veto her decision.

Her antennae glowing, Mantis laid a soft hand on Peter’s forehead and whispered, “Sleep.” He immediately stilled. She looked at Gamora. “He is in much pain, but worries about us, especially you.”

Gamora said nothing, but she admitted to herself that she worried about him, too. She smiled wistfully at the memory of their first meeting. _You have the bearing of a man of honour_. She had said it as a way to get close enough to him to steal the orb and not really meant it. She now knew it described him perfectly under his roguish façade.

She watched Kraglin carefully clean, stitch, and bandage Quill’s wounds with far more skill and compassion than she expected from the Ravager.

“That’s all I can do,” he said when he was done. “Thank you,” he told Mantis. “You made it easier. You know he damn near broke my nose when I set his broken arm. He was just a kid then, too. Didn’t hit as hard as he does now.”

Mantis looked sincerely pleased. “I will go tell Drax what has happened.”

“Can we move him to his room?” Gamora asked. “He would be more comfortable.”

“Sure, but he’s heavy and we gotta be careful so’s we don’t pull the stitches,” Kraglin warned.

Together, she and the Ravager moved Quill to the large bed in the captain’s quarters. Looking down at his too still and pale form, she stated, “I will stay with him.”

Kraglin nodded. He had expected it. “If he gets a fever, make sure he don’t get too hot,” he instructed. “He’ll start seein’ all kinds of things. Delirium, Yondu called it. And if those cuts start lookin’ worse, red and puffy and the like, pour the rest of this on ‘em.” He gave her the now nearly empty black bottle of medicine. “It’s all we can do for now. I’ll go make sure Rocket’s headed for Xandar, or some place a real doc can take a look at him.”

“Kraglin,” Gamora stopped him before he could leave. “Thank you.”

The Ravager ducked his head shyly. “You’re welcome,” he replied uncomfortably before walking out of the room and leaving her alone with Peter.

Gamora pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. She touched Quill's bruised cheek gently with her fingertips and wished he would open his eyes and smile. Those green eyes and lopsided smile that had charmed so many. But she knew his special expression, that look he gave her that spoke volumes without words. The expression that revealed to her his heart. She wanted to see it now and know he would be all right. “Please, Peter. I need you,” she confessed.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Pain prodded Quill awake. His body hurt all over, but the worst throbbed along his left side from his shoulder to his leg. Shifting in an attempt to ease the ache, he only managed to make everything worse and sucked in a breath as he tried to master the pain.

A firm but gentle hand settled on the centre of his chest. “Be still, Peter.”

Gamora. He would know her voice anywhere. His eyelids were heavy, but he forced them open and after a moment was rewarded with her face slowly coming into focus. He could do without the pain, but waking up with her by his side was otherwise making this a good morning. Or evening. Or whatever time it was. One never could really tell in space. Peter smiled and tried to say her name. His voice was hoarse and raspy and began a coughing fit that awakened all sorts of agony.

Not used to providing comfort, Gamora awkwardly tried to soothe him by combing her fingers gently through his hair. When the worst of the pain faded, she helped him sit up slightly as she held a cup of water to his lips.

The water was cool and sweet and exactly what he needed. When he had drained the cup, Quill collapsed back against his pillow. “Thanks, Gamora,” he whispered.

She studied him critically as his eyes slipped shut again. She was glad he wasn’t as pale as earlier, but his skin looked a little flushed and she feared the fever Kraglin had warned of had taken hold. Feeling his forehead, she discovered it was alarmingly warm. Quill mumbled unhappily when she removed her hand. Peeling away the bandage taped over his shoulder, she studied the deep wound underneath and frowned. It was a swollen, angry red around the black stitches and heat radiated from it.

“Your hands are cold,” Peter complained softly without opening his eyes.

“No, you are too warm,” Gamora contradicted. “Kraglin thought these might become infected and cause fever.”

“They’re infected,” he confirmed. At least the wounds on his ribs and shoulder were since that was where the worst pain was focused. He didn’t need to look. He felt like shit and knew from experience what that meant. Peter finally forced his eyes back open and studied Gamora intently. She looked fine, but her expression told him something was wrong. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

She glared at him in response. “ _You_ are the one who Kraglin had to stitch back together. _You_ are the one who left half his blood as a trail across the forest. _You_ are the one who makes me…” her voice trailed off.

  
Peter wasn’t sure what to make of her anger, so he remained silent as she peeled back bandages and applied some sort of medicine to his wounds. It didn’t burn as badly as some medicines, but it definitely wasn’t soothing. He clenched his jaw against the sting and tried to figure out why Gamora was angry with him.

After making sure the bandages were all securely back in place, Gamora wet a soft cloth in a basin of cool water and dabbed it against Quill’s warm brow. She continued her complaints, “And now you have a fever. Kraglin said you could become delirious, but there is no medicine on this ship for that, so I must keep you cool. I have no idea how long it will be until we get to a real doctor…”

She ran the cool cloth over Quill’s muscled chest, avoiding his bandages. It felt good at first, but as she became more upset, her ministrations lost their tenderness. He grunted when she pushed a little too hard on one of the darkest bruises that decorated his torso.

Gently covering her hand with his own, he stopped her. “Gamora, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! One of these days I will lose you because you act before thinking! Like standing in front of a grenade! I do not need to be protected like that. My body mods…”

“Would have been useless. When I was locked up, the Kree were talking about some special grenade they designed to damage your modifications.” Quill paused and waited for her to meet his gaze. “They said it would hurt you more and make it harder for you to heal. I don’t know if that’s the kind of grenade it was, but I couldn’t risk it. You’ve been hurt enough.”

“And what about your pain?”

Quill held her dark eyes for a moment, then looked away. He had hoped she would understand his actions.

“Oh… That unspoken thing.” Gamora paused after her sudden realisation, then asked, “Can we speak of it, or does that violate some sort of rule?”

“There’s no rules in love,” Peter stated.

Gamora refused to meet his green eyes. She set aside the soft cloth and basin of water without speaking.

“Gamora?” Quill prodded softly.

“I have thought myself unworthy of such an emotion after all I have done,” she stated with regret, revealing a vulnerability she tried hard to keep hidden.

“All you have done…” Peter repeated. “Survived… Saved the galaxy, twice… Made me a better man.”

She finally dared to look at him. “I am not certain…” her voice faltered.

Never good at hiding his emotions, Gamora saw the flicker of disappointment cross Quill’s face, although the love remained in his eyes. She knew he would unselfishly accept whatever she was willing to give and not try to force anything more, despite how much he desired it.

“It’s all right.” Soft sadness infused his voice. “I understa…”

Gamora stopped his words with a gentle finger on his lips. “What I meant to say, is that I am uncertain how to express… How do I say what I feel?”

A spark of hope flared in Quill’s eyes. “You don’t have to _say_ anything. We can go through life _showing_ each other.”

Gamora’s lips curved into a subtle smile. “Like dancing with you, even if Drax and Rocket are witnesses?”

Peter nodded. “But not until I can actually stand without falling on my face.”

With tentative fingers, she gently brushed the scruffy beard on his cheek and watched the pain in his expression ease a little. “Like kissing?” she asked shyly.

“As long as it doesn’t end with a knife to my throat.”

Gamora smiled ruefully at the memory of their first almost kiss, then decided it was time for a first real kiss. She leaned down and touched her lips gently to his. Peter let her control the intensity. He didn’t want to frighten her with the depths of his passion, but to be honest, he was also in no condition to act on it. She surprised him by deepening the kiss, leaning in more and tasting him.

It was exquisite.

It was emotional.

It was amazing.

And then she leaned in a little too far. Peter could not stifle a groan as she pressed against the particularly painful wound on his ribs.

Gamora immediately moved away. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s OK,” he replied, although she could hear the tightness in his voice as he mastered the pain. “I’ve been waiting a long time for that.”

“It is a very pleasant way to show…” she paused, then whispered, “love.”

Quill nodded. “It is. And there are other ways.”

“Pelvic sorcery,” Gamora stated matter-of-factly.

Peter blushed. “Yeah… definitely. But that’s another thing that will have to wait… until we’re both ready.”

Gamora’s eyes took on an uncharacteristic, soft expression. “We could spend a lifetime together, showing each other our love.”

“Now you’re talking.” With a gentle tug of her hand, Quill invited her to join him in the bed. She stretched beside him and rested her head on his right shoulder as she relaxed against him.

Gamora traced soothing patterns on the strong muscles of Quill’s chest and abdomen, easing his pain and lulling him to sleep. Beneath her hand, his heart beat strong, wordlessly assuring her of his generous love.


	9. After Credits Scene

CHAPTER NINE: AFTER CREDITS SCENE

_Some Time Later_

Rocket glanced at Peter and Gamora curled together in the bed. While he was happy the sexual tension between them had eased now that they had acted on their _thing_ , he couldn’t resist saying, “Get a room!”

Blinking sleepily as he lifted himself to his elbows, his hair messier than usual, Quill growled, “This _is_ my room. Why are you in it?”

“I needed this.” The raccoon held up some sort of metal device with a few tangled wires protruding from it. Quill had no idea what it was or why it was in his quarters.

Gamora gently pushed Peter back down and snuggled closer. “This is a pleasant way to awaken.”

“With Rocket raiding my room for bomb parts?”

“Just wait, this is gonna be the best one yet,” Rocket proclaimed before he wandered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Smiling mischievously, Gamora rolled on top of Quill. His entire body instantly came fully awake.

“He was right about that,” she commented.

“What?”

“This will be the best one yet.”

Quill didn’t think he could feel happier as she kissed him and they proceeded to show each other their love.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't have reliable internet starting Friday, I decided to post the whole story while I still can. Thank you to everyone who read it, left kudos, and/or wrote a review. I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed the story. When I get back from our holiday, I will post another story that I have written.


End file.
